fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Crambaldon
|ailments = Defense Down Stun |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Crambaldon is a Leviathan. Physiology Crambaldon is a large Leviathan with a primarily orange-colored body. It has a large, squared head with a gray ring around each eye. Rows of spines cover most of its elongated neck. It has a gray stripes that spans most of its backside, starting at its cranium and stopping at the base of its tail, and it also has a gray-colored belly. Its legs also gray and it has four claws on each of its webbed feet. Finally, it has a long, laterally flattened, paddle-like tail. Abilities Crambaldon uses its large, heavy head and powerful, elongated neck to deliver devastating blows. In addition to this, it can spit an acidic liquid from its mouth. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Leviathan *Suborder: Leviathan *Infraorder: Hardheaded Wyvern *Family: Crambaldon Habitat Range Crambaldon lives solely within the Tarred Craters. Ecological Niche Crambaldon sits in the middle of the food chain. It is easily capable of preying on any smaller creature it comes across, such as Aptonoth, Kelbi, and Mosswine. However, other predators such as Phaltarus can actually prey on the Leviathan if they get the opportunity. It is also a scavenger, feeding on any creatures that fall into the tar pits and die. Biological Adaptations The muscles and bones located in its head and neck are stronger than those found anywhere else in its body. This allows Crambaldon to use its large head and long neck as a weapon. It also has a particularly powerful bite, capable of snapping bones like sticks. For self defense, Crambaldon is capable of spitting acidic saliva at enemies. Crambaldon is well known for its ability to swim through the tar found in its habitat. Its body secrete a special oil that prevents the tar from sticking to its body, allowing it to enter and exit tar pits with impunity. However, because of its tendency to swim in tar, it has rather poor eyesight and relies mostly on its sense of hearing and smell. Behavior Crambaldon is sometimes referred to as "stubborn" by researchers. Crambaldon is so territorial that not even an Elder Dragon can scare it off. The Leviathan will stand its ground and fight to the death to protect its territory. Crambaldon is also fairly aggressive and attacks prey on sight. Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Heavy Hitter, Knockout King, Negate Stun |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Heavy Hitter, Knockout King, Negate Stun |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Roar': Crambaldon will roar when it first sees the hunter or whenever it enters rage mode. Deals no damage. *'Bite': Crambaldon simply bites the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage. In rage mode this attack inflicts Defense Down. **'Double Bite': Crambaldon takes a few steps forward as it bites the hunter twice. Deals a minor amount of damage. In rage mode this attack inflicts Defense Down. *'Claw Swipe': Crambaldon raises one of its front legs and slashes the hunter with its claws. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Charge': Crambaldon backs up a bit before throwing itself towards the hunter, sliding along the ground on its belly. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Side Slam': Crambaldon turns slightly so that the side of its body is facing the hunter. It then quickly moves forward to slam the hunter with the side of its body. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Coiling Attack': Crambaldon swings its head around, biting the hunter as it brings its head close to body as if it were coiling up. It then uncoils it body, whipping the hunter with its tail as it does so. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Head Sweep': Crambaldon lowers its head and walks forward as it swings its head from side to side. Its head deals a moderate amount of damage while its neck deals a minor amount of damage. *'Head Slam': Crambaldon raises its head so that its looking up at the sky. It then quickly brings its head down and slams it against the ground like a hammer. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes tremors. **'Repeated Head Slams': Crambaldon repeatedly slams its head against the ground, moving forward with each attack. Deals a large amount of damage, inflicts Stun, and causes tremors. *'Charging Cranium': Crambaldon lowers its head and charges forward a short distance. It then quickly swings its head upwards to send the hunter flying. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Acid Spit': Crambaldon spits a ball of acidic saliva at the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage and inflicts Defense Down. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Turf Wars *Vs. Phaltarus: The two monsters stand their ground and growl at each other. Crambaldon lunges at Phaltarus and slams its head down, but misses as Phaltarus sidesteps. Phaltarus then uses its forearms to pin Crambaldon to the ground and douses it in its tar-like fluid. In then strikes with one of its forearms, causing an explosion that sends the Crambaldon reeling backwards. The winner is Phaltarus. *Vs. Venatodus: The turf war starts with the Piscine Wyvern and the Leviathan sizing each other up as Venatodus flares its fins while Crambaldon rears its head up. Venatodus suddenly charges at the Crambaldon, and then starts biting at it. This proves to be futile, however, as the Crambaldon bites down on Venatodus, holding it in its jaws. It then proceeds to violently thrash it around, slamming it against the ground multiple times. After its done, Crambaldon smashes Venatodus against the ground one last time before releasing it and then uses its large head to send the Piscine Wyvern rolling along the ground, dealing massive damage to it overall. The winner is Crambaldon. Notes *Crambaldon's head, neck, front legs, and belly can be wounded. Its tail can also be severed. *In rage mode, Crambaldon will huff smoke from its mouth and its bite attacks will inflict Defense Down. *When fatigued, it will eat from a bone pile to recover stamina. *Its roar requires Earplugs to block. *Crambaldon was based on Tanystropheus, a marine archosauromorph reptile that lived in the Triassic Period. It is recognizable by its extremely elongated neck, which is longer than its body and tail combined. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Leviathan Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko